


Thank You

by justaweirdfangirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor will be happy, DONT WORRY THO, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hank Being Awesome, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Markus and Connor are adorable, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sad with a Happy Ending, So much angst, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Worried Hank Anderson, ahhhhh, markus is so worried for his boyfriend, omg, this is so mean of me, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: Connor can't take this anymore.He doesn't have a purpose.Luckily, Markus and Hank are there to help.(Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt)





	1. Connor's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tenth time attempting to post this smh
> 
> Warning: lots of angst will be here. 
> 
> This is a three shot, focusing on different perspectives on the same event. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of updating my other story. 
> 
> I hope y'all proud.

Connor can't do this anymore. 

 

He doesn't know what his purpose is. 

 

It's been two weeks since the Revolution. 

 

He was supposed to be hunting deviants, wanting to do nothing but accomplish his mission. 

 

Now? 

 

Now Connor was a deviant himself. 

 

How had this happened? 

 

rA9, he was a failure. 

 

He was weak. 

 

He was useless. 

 

What good was he? 

 

Hank would never want to see Connor like this. 

 

And Markus. 

 

rA9, Markus was fucking perfect. 

 

It wasn't fair. 

 

Why wasn't Connor perfect? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now what? 

 

Connor doesn't have a purpose anymore. 

 

He doesn't have a mission anymore. 

 

He was...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nobody. 

 

What was he supposed to do now? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Do it_. 

* * *

_Markus,_

 

_I... Jeez... where do I start?_

 

_I guess.... I should start by saying thank you._

 

_Thank you for setting our people free._

 

_Thank you for being the light to other androids' darkness._

 

_Thank you for being the person who was there for people when no one else was._

 

_But most of all..._

 

_I guess I should say thank you for trusting me._  
  


_Even when you knew I might've killed you, you still tried to convince me that I was worth it. That I was just a... toy being used by Cyberlife._

 

_I'm emailing you to say thank you for that._

 

_I don't know how you managed to do that with a gun pointed at your head._

 

_rA9, now I'm just rambling... heh._

 

_I don't usually type like this. I usually type more professionally, you know, being a detective android and all._

 

_Jeez... what... what do I say?_

 

_There is no way I'll be able to thank you enough._

 

_For just... just everything._

 

_For trusting me, even when I put our people in danger._

 

_I'm going to ask you something, and I know I'm going to regret it._

 

_Why did you trust me?_

 

_Why did you trust me, even when I've killed so many of our people, you still trusted me._

 

_Why?_

 

_Anyway..._

 

_This email turned out longer than I thought._

 

_I guess... I'm writing to you to say... Goodbye._

 

_Don't worry, Markus._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I'll be fine._  


_I'll be happy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You want our people to be happy, right?_

 

_I'll... I'll be happy. I think._

 

_So, tell... Tell Hank that I loved him. Okay?_

 

_Tell him that... I care about him._

 

_I don't know if androids have afterlives but..._

 

_Tell him that if I found out he was mourning my death, I'll never forgive him. Heh._

 

_So..._

 

_I'm sorry if I've taken too much of your time.  
_

 

_I swear I don't mean any of it._

 

_And... I'm really honoured and proud to have been your boyfriend for a while. :)_

 

_I want you to be happy._

 

_Don't worry about me._

 

_Alright?_

 

_I'll see you again soon._

 

_Maybe._

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

_I..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

  _I love you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Goodbye._

 

_\- Connor_

* * *

Connor took a deep breath and sat down on the bench, a familiar gun in his pant pocket. 

 

Hank's gun. 

 

"I got this..."

 

"I can do this." 

 

"C'mon..." 

 

"You've made it this far, haven't you?"  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

_Go on, Connor._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Do it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You're worthless._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You're useless._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I..._

 

 

 

 

  

 

Connor blinked away tears and stood up, pulling out the gun and staring out into the horizon. 

 

Connor can do this. 

 

He's made it this far. 

 

He looked at the beautiful landscape that made up Detroit, with the bright moonlight and the beautiful white snow and bright lights. 

 

"C'mon, just shoot, damnit." 

 

Connor took a deep breath, and pointed the gun under his chin, the barrel pressing upwards tightly. 

 

His finger was just seconds away from pulling the trigger. 

 

"C'mon... The pain will be over soon, Connor. Just shoot, and it'll all be over. I promise." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_But are you afraid to die, Connor?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The words of Hank echoed through his head, and for a moment, just for a moment, Connor started rethinking his actions. 

 

Why did he choose to kill himself in the place where Hank almost shot him? 

 

What a smart person Connor is. 

 

Connor blinked away tears and put his index finger onto the trigger. 

 

"C'mon... Ignore the pain, Connor. Ignore the pain. You need this. I need this. Just shoot, everything will be alright, you'll be happy." 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And just when he's about to pull the trigger....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Connor!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Connor, don't fucking shoot!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And the gun clatters onto the ground, and he hears Markus and Hank's yells in the distance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why couldn't he do it?

* * *

He cried. 

 

And he cried. 

 

Connor was breaking down. 

 

He didn't want to break down!

 

Why was he breaking down?!

 

This wasn't supposed to happen!

 

"Connor... sshh... we've got you... It's alright..." 

 

"Let it out, Connor. Just let it out.."

 

"Holy shit, Connor... fuck..." 

 

Connor fell down on his knees and he just bawled. 

 

He bawled his fucking eyes out. 

 

And Hank  _hugged_ him. 

 

Why would he hug Connor? 

 

And then Connor realized Hank was also crying. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was cruel of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor was cruel. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He made Hank and Markus feel this way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He made Markus and Hank feel worried and upset.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was all his fault. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_See how utterly stupid and idiotic you are?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

_NO._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually Hank loosened his hug and looked at Connor, his eyes red and filled with nothing but worry and fear. 

 

"Connor? Holy shit...  _Fuck_. I thought...  _we_  thought... We thought you were dead." Hank said, his voice hoarse and his face tear-streaked. 

 

"W-well... I'm here... Aren't I?" Connor offered dryly. 

 

Markus shook his head and looked at his boyfriend seriously. "Why?" 

 

Connor gulped and noted that Markus' voice was almost... quiet. And he looked like he was on the verge on crying. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor was horrible. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why what?" Connor asked. He knew all too well what Markus meant. 

 

"You know what I mean, Connor." Markus said firmly. 

 

Hank sighed and looked at Connor. "I'll... take the gun.." He said shakily, grabbing the gun tightly and putting it in his back pant pocket. "How about... we sit down on the bench and you will explain to us? Does that sound good?"

 

Connor nodded slightly and stood up, walking over to the bench and sitting down, looking down at his lap, his LED flickering from red to yellow. 

 

Markus and Hank sat beside him side by side. 

 

"You... You don't have to explain yourself," Markus said slowly. "But... It'll help us better understand." 

 

Connor nodded again, but he didn't speak. 

 

"Connor? You have to realize how much we care about you." Markus tried. "We care about you so much. Connor, we would  _die_  for you." 

 

Connor didn't have an answer for that.

 

"I... you would?" 

 

He looked up at Hank. 

 

"Of course we would." Hank nodded. "We care so much. More than we would like to admit." He laughed slightly. "You have no idea how worried we were. We thought we would be too late to save you. We thought you were..--" He shook his head. 

 

"But... But the voices..." 

 

"Voices?" 

 

Connor opened his mouth to speak, before shutting them again. 

 

_They won't understand._

 

_Yes they would._

 

Connor took a deep breath and spoke. 

 

"Voices. They... Ever since the revolution, the voices kept on telling me I was nothing... That... That I was worthless and useless... They told me that... no one would care if I died." Connor almost felt like crying. 

 

No. 

 

He would not cry. 

 

"No." Markus said firmly. "These voices are lying to you. They want to destroy you, Connor. Tear you apart inside out. They want you to self destruct. Don't let them destroy you. Don't listen to them." He holds Connor's hand and squeezed them gently, and for that Connor felt grateful and he smiled at his boyfriend slightly. 

 

Hank had a small smile on his lips even though nobody noticed as he looked at the couple. "Connor... You've thought me a lot of things since I first met you." He began. "Before I met you... After Cole died..." He took a deep breath. "For a long time I spent my life thinking that killing myself would make things better. But then you came, Connor, and you changed that." He looked at Connor seriously. "Connor, whatever you're going through is going to be temporary. Suicide.... It's... It's fucking permanent. You can't undo suicide. Just know that... we'll always be by your side no matter what, okay?" 

 

"I..." 

 

Connor looked at Markus who smiled encouragingly, and he looked back at Hank. 

 

"I... I believe you." He allowed himself a small smile. Hank smiled back, and stood up. 

 

"Let's.. go home, shall we?" Hank asked. 

 

Connor laughed slightly. "I think that'll be benificial for all of us." 

 

He looked at Markus and then kissed him softly on the lips, and hugged him tightly. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

Markus smiled, hugging him back. "Hey, what are boyfriends for?" 

 

Connor pulled away and punched him on the arm lightly, laughing. "I love you too." 

 

Markus just shook his head fondly and offered to let Hank and Connor stay at Jericho for a while, which they both accepted. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And as Connor let himself be driven to Jericho, with his boyfriend beside him in the back, he smiled at Hank.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks, dad." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No problem, son." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

Things would get better. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor will live to see another day.


	2. Markus' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you feel if you found out your boyfriend was about to commit suicide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. 
> 
> What. 
> 
> The. 
> 
> Actual. 
> 
> Fuck. 
> 
> This shit has almost 100 kudos in like, more than 24 hours! AND over 800 hits!
> 
> NANI THE FUCK?!?! 
> 
> I'm so proud of myself :')
> 
> I can't believe people would actually read this shitty fanfic, thank you so much for reading this, it makes me so happy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Markus' POV. :)
> 
> Also, sorry for the long ass update, my computer was being an ass and crashed right as I finished typing the last sentence, so... yeah... 
> 
> And remember, if you need any help, if you have depression or anxiety or suicidal or have an eating disorder, just know that you are not alone. You CAN get help, and you NEED to. If you have any problems, feel free to vent in the comments! :)

"Wait... here, let me see if I can do it!" 

 

Markus snickered as he watched North try to whistle. The female android pursed her lip into a "o" position. She couldn't whistle, though. The only thing she did was blow air into the RK200's face. 

 

"Okay, North... You'll never be able to whistle." Josh said, shaking his head fondly. North glared. 

 

"Shut up, Josh! I'm trying to concentrate here!" She snapped, lightly shoving him and crossing her arms, then proceeded to try and whistle. 

 

Markus sighed fondly and fell down ungracefully on the couch, closing his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he started thinking. 

 

He didn't have much days to do this. To think. 

 

Between the meetings with President Warren and interviews from various talk shows, he didn't have a lot of spare time. 

 

He considered himself lucky that he was even able to spend some time with his friends. 

 

And Connor... 

 

Where was Connor?

 

_He's probably still at work. rA9 knows how much of a workaholic._

 

Markus smiled fondly and just started thinking. 

 

He thought of his friends, he thought of Carl, he thought of Connor. 

 

rA9, Connor. 

 

Connor was perfect in every way. Markus made sure to tell him that whenever he saw the RK800. 

 

The way some of his curly hair fell down on his face when they cuddled... 

 

The way that his head cocks to one side like an innocent little puppy... 

 

Connor was perfect. 

 

Markus made sure that the android knew that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Guys! Guys, I did it!" North said excitedly, interrupting Markus' thoughts. The RK200 glared at the female android before smiling. 

 

"Did what?" He asked innocently. 

 

"I can whistle!" She announced, and she looked so  _proud_. North grinned and pursed her lips, and she  _whistled_. It was loud but gentle, and Markus was happy for her. 

 

Simon, on the other hand, shook his head. "You sound like you've won a marathon or something." He commented, which earned him a light smack on his head by yours truly. 

 

"Well, I'm sorry that I wasn't programmed how to whistle." She remarked, crossing her arms. Markus stood up and patted the WR400's shoulder. 

 

"I'm very proud of you." He said seriously. "Now you have something else to annoy me with." North laughed softly, mischief glimmering in her eyes. 

 

"That's awesome." 

 

 

 

Ding. 

 

 

 

Josh raised an eyebrow at the sound. Markus laughed awkwardly. 

 

"Sorry, someone emailed me, just hold on..." He muttered sheepishly, and closed his eyes as he went into his mind, going to his emails and searching for the most recent one. 

 

Ah, it's from Connor. 

 

But why email when you can call? 

 

Markus raised an eyebrow and looked at the subject. 

 

**To: markus200@gmail.com**

**From: connor800@gmail.com**

**Subject: I'm Sorry**

 

_What?_

 

Markus clicked the email unsurely, and after that... 

 

_Holy shit..._

 

_No..._

 

_No..._

 

_No._

 

_No!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_NO!_

 

_Connor, don't you fucking dare..._

 

_Stress Levels: 68% and rising..._

 

"I gotta go." He said hurriedly, opening his eyes and grabbing his beige trench coat quickly, putting it on. 

 

"Huh? What? Why?" Josh asked, confused as to why the RK200 was hurrying. 

 

"Because! Just... I'll be back soon, don't worry." Markus snapped, and ran out of New Jericho in search of Connor. 

* * *

 

_Fuck.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Fuck!_

 

_Where the hell are you?!_

 

_Stress Levels: 71% and rising._

 

_I don't fucking care about my fucking stress levels!_

 

Markus looked around helplessly, and started walking quickly to Hank's house. 

 

_Maybe he's still there... Maybe he was just joking... Maybe it was just a prank..._

 

Markus decided to call. 

 

_C'mon! Connor, pick up, god damnit!_

 

 

 

 

No such luck. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hi, this is Connor. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to reach your call. Please leave a message and I'll try my best to call back. Thank you!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Fucking... Damn it, Connor!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No. 

 

He would not cry. 

 

But his eyes couldn't help but sting with artificial tears welling up. 

 

Hank. 

 

He could try Hank. 

 

Hank should know.

 

 

 

 

 

Right? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

R... Right? 

 

 

_Hank.... C'mon, pick up!_

 

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered, and the voice sounded tired, sounded rough. But it was Hank. 

 

"Oh, thank rA9 you answered!" Markus said, sighing with relief as he quickened his pace. "Do you have any idea where Connor is?" 

 

"No...? He said something about heading to Jericho tonight, why?" Hank's voice was laced with worry. 

 

"Fuck... God damnit, Connor!" Markus cursed. "He's not there." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What? What do you mean?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Connor's about to kill himself." Why sugar-coat it? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"WHAT?!" Hank's voice boomed, and he could swear that his audio processor almost broke. His voice sounded so worried, so angry, so saddened... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Questions later, we need to find him before he does anything. I... I'm in front of your car. Can you come out of your house?" 

 

"Fuck... Damn it, Connor..." 

 

Hank ended the call and literally barged out of his house, not bothering to lock the door as he ran to the car and unlocked it. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Get in, damn it!" 

 

Markus hurriedly got into the passenger side and closed the door, neither of them bothering to put on their seat belts as Hank got out of parking mode and started driving.

 

"Where the hell are you, Connor?" Hank muttered, and Markus noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and honestly the RK200 doesn't blame him for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Drive around the city." he suggested, looking out the window to try and find Connor. 

 

"Are you crazy?! We'll be too damn late to do anything if we look all over the place! We need a specific place to look for... a place that we  _know_ he'll be in..." 

 

"Well where do you suggest we look?! He could be on the other side of the world for all we know!" 

 

Hank was silent, but Markus could tell that he was thinking about something. He noted that his face was slightly tear streaked and that his eyes were tinted with a little bit of red. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hank's stress levels: 89% and rising._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Stress levels: 92% and rising._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I know where to go." Hank said quietly after a while, his voice breaking, and stomped onto the gas pedal. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Connor... Please be safe...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Don't do anything..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Don't you dare die on me...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I need you._

* * *

"Where are we? Are you sure Connor's here?" 

 

"Yes, damn it!" Hank snapped, getting out of his car and slamming the door closed. "He  _has_ to be here. We've been here before. I know he's here..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor? 

 

Markus scanned the area and widened his eyes. 

 

Holy shit. 

 

 

 

 

 

NO!

 

 

 

"He's over there!" Markus yelled, pointing at the distance, and there Connor was... Standing still, a gun pointed under his chin, his eyes closed and ready to meet death... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And they ran. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were so fast... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So worried... 

 

 

 

 

 

"CONNOR!" Markus yelled, and did everything he could to run as fast as he can. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Don't you fucking dare, Connor..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Connor! Don't fucking shoot!" Hank shouted. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And, as if in slow motion, Markus watched as the gun clattered onto the ground, and Connor fell onto his knees and sobbed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Thank rA9._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Markus watched as Hank ran over to Connor and hugged him. Hugged him as if it was his last chance to do so. 

 

Markus knelt beside Connor and hugged him from behind, resting his head on the RK800's back. 

 

"Connor... sshh... we've got you... It's alright..." Markus soothed, rubbing him on the back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Let it out, Connor. Just let it out.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Holy shit, Connor... fuck..." Hank was crying. Markus couldn't blame him. He would've cried too, but he refused to. 

 

But he did feel a few artificial tears fall down his face.

 

Markus watched as Hank slowly pulled away from his boyfriend, and so he sat beside Connor and held his hand tightly. 

 

"Connor? Holy shit...  _Fuck_. I thought...  _we_  thought... We thought you were dead." Hank said, his voice hoarse and his face tear-streaked. 

 

"W-well... I'm here... Aren't I?" Connor offered dryly. 

 

Markus could swear that his metaphorical heart dropped when he heard Connor's voice. It sounded so dull, so broken... So emty... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So lifeless..

 

 

 

 

 

 

Markus sighed and looked at Connor seriously. "Why?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking.

 

 

 

 

 

"Why what?" Connor replied innocently, and Markus had to refrain from smacking him for his stupid kicked puppy eyes. 

 

"You know what I'm talking about." Markus said firmly, and Connor sighed and looked down. 

 

 

 

 

Hank sighed and looked at Connor. "I'll... take the gun.." He said shakily, grabbing the gun tightly and putting it in his back pant pocket. "How about... we sit down on the bench and you will explain to us? Does that sound good?"

 

Connor nodded slightly and stood up, walking over to the bench and sitting down, looking down at his lap, his LED flickering from red to yellow. 

 

Markus and Hank sat beside him side by side. 

 

Markus could almost burst out crying and just hug Connor and tell him everything will be alright. 

 

 

 

 

 

He wanted to hear Connor's voice again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tell him that it'll be alright. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You... You don't have to explain yourself," Markus said slowly. "But... It'll help us better understand." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor nodded again, but he didn't speak. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Connor's stress levels: 79% and rising._

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Connor? You have to realize how much we care about you." Markus tried. "We care about you so much. Connor, we would  _die_  for you." 

 

"I... you would?" 

 

And, oh rA9, his voice. It sounded so hopeful yet so doubtful, it hurt Markus. 

 

Connor looked up at Hank. 

 

"Of course we would." Hank nodded. "We care so much. More than we would like to admit." He laughed slightly. "You have no idea how worried we were. We thought we would be too late to save you. We thought you were..--" He shook his head. 

 

Markus smiled sadly. 

 

"But... But the voices..." 

 

"Voices?" Markus' curiosity spiked.

 

Connor opened his mouth to speak, before shutting them again. 

 

 

 

 

 

Markus held Connor's hand reassuringly, smiling at him encouragingly.

 

"Voices. They... Ever since the revolution, the voices kept on telling me I was nothing... That... That I was worthless and useless... They told me that... no one would care if I died."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Markus felt anger. 

 

So much anger. 

 

And sadness. 

 

He felt sad for Connor. 

 

Having to go through that.... 

 

It's no wonder he almost committed suicide. 

 

Markus looked at Connor and squeezed his hand. "No." Markus said firmly. "These voices are lying to you. They want to destroy you, Connor. Tear you apart inside out. They want you to self destruct. Don't let them destroy you. Don't listen to them." 

 

_Connor's stress levels: 67% and decreasing..._

 

And, rA9, Connor smiled at him. 

 

He smiled. 

 

And Markus felt accomplished and so he kept on holding Connor's hand. 

 

"Connor... You've thought me a lot of things since I first met you." He began. "Before I met you... After Cole died..." He took a deep breath. "For a long time I spent my life thinking that killing myself would make things better. But then you came, Connor, and you changed that." He looked at Connor seriously. "Connor, whatever you're going through is going to be temporary. Suicide.... It's... It's fucking permanent. You can't undo suicide. Just know that... we'll always be by your side no matter what, okay?" 

 

_Wise words, Lieutenant._

 

"I..." Connor looked at Markus unsurely, and the RK200 smiled encouragingly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I... I believe you." Connor allowed himself a small smile. Hank smiled back, and stood up. 

 

"Let's go home." Hank said. 

 

Connor laughed slightly, and it was music to Markus' ears as the RK800 looked at him. "I think it'll be beneficial for all of us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Connor looked at him and leaned in for a kiss, which Markus gladly accepted, hugging him tightly as they did so. 

 

"Thank you." Connor whispered, looking up at him with shining, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

 

Markus smiled, pulling away from the hug and grabbing hold of his hand. "Hey, what are boyfriends for?" 

 

The RK800 laughed and punched Markus lightly. "I love you too." 

 

The RK200 shook his head fondly. "Do you guys want to stay at Jericho tonight?" 

 

Hank shrugged. "Sure." He sighed. "I think Connor would like that." 

 

Connor grinned. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Markus smiled at Connor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Things would get better. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor will get better. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Markus would be by Connor's side every day. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_"You have to experience the dark times to be able to experience the light, every now and then."_

 

_"Everything will get better. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But eventually."_

 

_\- Sean William Mcloughlin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you SO much for reading this fanfic, it means the absolute world to me. Make sure you give kudos and don't be afraid to comment or give constructive criticism! The last chapter will be about Hank's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Make sure to leave kudos and comments, especially if you have constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
